Subconscious
by Straying Life
Summary: The most powerful hybrid is about to pass away before his time. His spirit now lives on in a small boy…but when the boy gets amnesia and the spirit forgets its purpose, he needs to unravel the hybrid’s story himself…and bring the crashing world to a stop.


Hello, all! This was inspired by Forsaken by Lateraina Wolf! Not much else to say other than this story is NOTHING LIKE HERS. And also, I know it seems a bit unreasonable for them to be 28, but think about it…That is all. Now, sit back and enjoy (or read in disgust) Subconscious.

SUMMARY: With the only hybrid powerful enough to keep the world spinning about to pass away, his spirit lives on in a small boy…but when the boy gets amnesia and the spirit forgets its purpose, he needs to unravel the hybrid's story himself…and bring the crashing world to a stop.

And just so you all know: **the numbers "12345678987654321" signify a change of time or scene! I can't stress this enough!**

DISCLAIMER: no. NO, dammit!

RATED: T for language.

Pretype Start: October 16, 2005, 9:54 pm

Prologue

"Reincarnation"

"Clockwork! Clockwork!" cried two voices. The ghost in the purple cloak cringed and couldn't help but think, _Damn Observers._

"Yes?" he said through clenched teeth, his eyes staring intently at the round portal-like screen in front of his face. His fingers were clutching his staff so hard it was about to break.

"Phantom is about to—!"

"I'm fully aware of it, now shut up!" snarled Clockwork.

"But what are we to do?" cried one Observer.

"He's the only one who can stop this universal war!" cried the other.

"As clichéd as it sounds, yes, I'm aware of that."

"And he's about to pass away! Only a hybrid can do it!" shouted both urgently. Clockwork cringed again and waved a hand across the portal, stopping the actions.

"Do you think I am daft? I know all of this already, and he will make the right choice." For once, Clockwork smiled warmly at the Observers, motioning to the screen. "Just watch." The screen moved again to show a twenty-eight year old Danny Fenton looking at an infected gash in his leg in the park all alone. Wincing with pain, he sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna be gone," he said, squinting his eyes as he looked up to the moon, which seemed to be particularly bright that evening. "And soon, by the looks of the infection."

Sighing, Danny continued talking to the moon. "Only one choice, I guess." Danny turned his hand intangible and reached into his heart—which he finally learned the correct location of after his college biology class—and managed to tug at something in it.

"DANNY!" screamed a female voice. A black-haired lady wearing a light overcoat ran in. "Tell me you're going to live!" she cried desperately. Danny ironically chuckled.

"It's not funny!" she screamed.

"Look, Sammy, as corny as it sounds, this is just my time. I think somewhere out there in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork meant for this to happen." The elderly ghost grinned at this sentiment.

"But why?" she screamed again.

Danny shrugged. "Who knows. But hey, if there's anything we know, it's that we'll see each other. Did you forget all about the fact that there is an afterlife? Or did the past fourteen years fighting ghosts teach you nothing?"

Sam grinned ever so slightly, but tried to keep with her mood. In the end, she couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Oh, fine, Danny, go on ahead, but promise you'll visit. You know where I live!" Danny nodded towards her wearily, the infection starting to really take a toll on him. Danny gave a good tug from his chest and pulled out a ball of ectoplasm. His breathing became hard and ragged.

"You do know that once this thing leaves my hand, I'm gonna drop dead in no time flat, right?" Sam nodded.

"What is it, anyway?"

"It's Phantom." Sam's eyes widened. "Okay, well, his composition. It sort of has its own mind. It's kind of like been preparing for this very moment, when it'd have to leave me and find someone else."

"But why find someone else? Can't it go with you?"

Danny chuckled once more, but heavily. "Not really. Vlad probably went to hell or something. I wouldn't be surprised. But see…apparently I'm part of some corny voodoo thing that needs Phantom. So, obviously, it can't go when I do, because then, apparently, the entire earth and all its connected dimensions or whatever will be damned to hell."

"Wow…that _is_ corny!" Sam grinned. Even as her best friend was about to die, she still had the best of times with him.

"Yup. Hey, if you find a kid who might end up with the same initials as me, like DPF or DFP, feel free to ask him a few things…just make sure his birthdate is the same day as today." Sam nodded, storing the information away in a mental filing cabinet that she had labeled EXTREMELY IMPORTANT.

"I'll miss ya, but I hope everything works out."

"See ya, Sam."

"See ya, Danny."

And with that, the ectoplasm left Danny's hand and disappeared. Danny's eyes shut that very second, his body going limp. And at that exact same moment, across the country, a young baby boy was born crying about fifteen miles north of San Francisco, California.

Prologue

Chapter 1: sometime

(Bangs head against laptop) I TRIED SO HARD to keep it from involving Clockwork, but it involves him! Everything involves him, for God's sake! Ugh…oh well. And every little bit of information I wrote in here matters. Every bit. As for the San Francisco thing, yes, random, but when I was on the west coast, we passed through a town about fifteen miles north of the city. As I recall it, it was a perfect suburban setting for this story.


End file.
